


OC: Never Been Kissed

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The OC
Genre: First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: During the confusion of planning for the party, Seth gets his first kiss.





	OC: Never Been Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: his has spoilers for the most recent episode. I'm not going to say what it is, because that'll ruin the ending, but yes, I did change a significant part of the timeline. Also, I don't have a transcript, so I'm doing the real scenes from memory, so if you see any canonical mistakes (name spellings, order of events, etc.) please let me know. Thanks!  


* * *

"Marissa said Luke wants to get back together with her."

 

Seth very carefully does not choke on his burrito. This is not cause for alarm. "Yeah? That's awes- I mean, that's like, that really sucks, man. Cuz you know you and Marissa are like made for each other. Like me and Summer. It would totally suck if she got back together with Luke. Totally." Ryan stands there, quiet, like he didn't even hear Seth. Seth might as well've not said anything. "Hey man, you okay?"

 

"I went to see Marissa this morning. To invite her to your grandpa's party." Seth keeps his mouth shut, because he's pretty sure he's not supposed to talk here. Not that it would matter if he did. "Luke was there."

 

"Ouch."

 

"Yeah." There's a little hesitation that Seth doesn't quite get, but it's probably just Ryan being weird.

 

"Was there-"

 

"Never mind. Listen, do you want to..." Seth stills, realizing his finger's in his mouth because he's done with the burrito. Ryan glances away for a second. "I guess you already ate. It's fine, I'll just go by myself."

 

Seth's still frozen when the door closes. "Wait." Not that Ryan can hear him, since Ryan's like, outside. Seth jumps up and races out the door, running ahead of Ryan to grab his board. "Hey, wait for me. I wanna come with you. I can still eat." Ryan nods silently as he unlocks his bike and Seth grins, boarding ahead and then back, circling around Ryan on the bike till they get to the hill. When they get to the diner who's there but Summer and Marissa, eating burritoes. Burritoes! Seth informs Ryan that it's meant to be, since they like the same food, but Ryan stops dead in the middle of the street.

 

"Let's eat somewhere else."

 

Seth just laughs and waits for Summer to notice him. She gives him one of those looks again, like who are you and should I know? So Seth introduces himself again, ignoring the weird tension between Ryan and Marissa, and Summer drags him over to the condiments, supposedly so he can help her and then, just like at the casino party, she asks him to do something that could be so much hotter than it really turns out to be. "Lick it." Because of course she's just had a manicure or something, and she can't lick it herself because she doesn't like picata - but Seth just thinks Summer likes to have people pay attention to her, and touch her, and really, is Seth dumb enough to argue with that? Obviously he has to ask the condiment gods why the picata couldn't have landed on her breasts instead of her finger, but it's still Summer's skin and Seth's mouth, so it's all good. And once Seth gets over his obligatory reluctance, he's licking Summer's finger, and why does this feel subservient all of a sudden?

 

"So aren't you going to ask me to go to the party with you?"

 

Speechlessness. Utter speechlessness because Summer is... asking him to his own party? Seth doesn't think he trusts that innocent look. "Are you asking because you want to go with me, or just because you want to go to the party?" Summer's look says it all - Dude, the girl you've been wanting to go out with since preschool is asking you out. Does it really matter why? "Oh. I guess... oh." Seth grins. "See you at eight?" All of a sudden Summer's innocent look is gone, replaced by this smug little smile, like she won a bet.

 

Oh.

 

Not that Seth cares. Because if he gets to spend the whole party with Summer, maybe he can convince her that it really is possible to like him. If she'd just give him a chance...

 

"Seth." Ryan's voice is quiet, and Seth realizes Summer is gone. "Can we go now?" He sounds wounded, but more than usual - and Seth nods, because Ryan shouldn't get hurt by Marissa. Ryan doesn't have to say it. Seth just knows.

 

He doesn't get a clue until later. Way later, after he's announced that Summer asked him to the party, and his dad said Summer was hot, which is something you really don't want to hear your dad say. It's just wrong. Then Gabrielle, in her seductive little voice, asks Ryan about his date, and they're all kind of quiet when Ryan says he's going alone. Something too much like pity that makes Ryan looks away, and Seth feels sorry for Ryan for having everyone else feel sorry for him.

 

Which is kind of weird.

 

But the later is even later than that, after they're hanging out in the poolhouse with Seth's potential grandmother. Talk about weird. The word grandmother should only apply to women who don't look like a grown-up Britney Spears, who have wrinkles and blue hair and wear pearls. Not Gabrielle. She is way too hot to be a grandmother. And also, it's totally not fair, because Seth bets Gabrielle could have way more fun with him than with his grandpa. Because isn't Seth totally cool and hip and stuff? Even if Summer doesn't really think so, but Ryan thinks he's cool. And Ryan's pretty smart. Street smart, even, unlike Seth. So he must be right.

 

The later comes after Seth goes to get Pro Skater 3, as opposed to the pirate game Gabrielle was playing (although why Ryan was playing that, Seth has no idea). He gets back just after hearing his grandpa tell Gabrielle they're leaving, and he manages not to have to say goodbye, instead sneaking back into the poolhouse where Ryan's laying on the bed.

 

Actually, Ryan's half-laying, half-sitting, looking totally stunned. And unless Seth wasn't paying good enough attention, Ryan's lips are a lot... wetter than when he left. Like, wet. And no, Seth's not going to deny that he pays attention to Ryan's lips. They're good lips.

 

"Dude." Ryan keeps staring into space, although he twitches a little when Seth speaks, which is... a good thing? "What happened?"

 

Ryan swallows, and then looks away, and Seth can't tell if he's nervous or guilty. Although, knowing Ryan, it could be both, or neither. Which, when he thinks about it, doesn't really help out with his analysis.

 

"Ryan?" Seth is really curious, and just like he wasn't just going to stand by and let Marissa hurt Ryan, he's not going to just let Gabrielle hurt him, too. If she said something about Ryan's mother, or anything, Seth is going to... do something. Yeah. "Hey." Seth sits on the edge of the bed, not sure if Ryan'll be okay with it, but he needs to be close to Ryan right now. There are so many things he doesn't understand, like whether or not Summer's using him, and why he finds his grandmother hot, and what's going to happen if his mom quits her job. It doesn't make any sense, but Ryan's the only thing Seth can count on lately. At least he knows what to expect from Ryan, and he knows Ryan isn't going to use him.

 

"She kissed me." It's almost a whisper, but Seth's used to the quiet voice, like when Ryan's mom left without a look back. Confusion and not understanding these things that don't make any sense...

 

Gabrielle kissed Ryan. Seth's totally hot maybe-grandmother kissed Ryan. While Seth's trying to figure out if this is a good thing or a bad thing, Ryan stares hard at the door, frowning, but then he smiles.

 

Okay. Ryan is smiling. That means it's a good thing. "No kidding?" Ryan nods, and his smile turns into a grin. Seth doesn't think he's seen that grin since the model home, when it was just the two of them, no Marissa. And that's not a good thing to think about right now, because thinking about Marissa makes him mad, and thinking about being alone in the model home with Ryan makes him hot. "Dude, you are so lucky. That's awesome. I envy you, my man." Actually, he envies Gabrielle, because as hot as she is, he'd rather kiss Ryan. But he's not sure Ryan would be okay with that. And now Ryan's... not exactly frowning, but more like concentrating, and staring at a section of the bed somewhere in the vicinity of Seth's hand. He gets the urge to ask Ryan if he's okay, but he's already done that once today. Besides, if Ryan wants to talk, he'll talk.

 

After a long, long silence, Seth scoots closer on the bed, stretching out until he's laying beside Ryan. Ryan's lips are still wet, and it's like if he reached out and kissed Ryan now he'd be kissing Gabrielle, and Seth really wants to just use his tongue and his lips to get rid of the evidence Gabrielle left behind and make Ryan just think of him. Ryan's propped up on his elbows, tracing a pattern on the blanket with his fingers, and then Ryan's mouth opens. Seth looks up and Ryan's looking at him, and Seth's knows he's been caught staring at Ryan's mouth.

 

"When I went to Marissa's house this morning, and Luke was there." Ryan stops, doesn't complete the sentence. Looks away.

 

"Yeah?"

 

Huge black hole of a pause, and then Ryan's speaking again. "I was jealous. That they might be getting back together." Seth nods. That was before Marissa actually said that Luke wanted to get together. When Ryan talks again, he's talking to the bed, mumbling really low. "I wasn't just jealous because of Marissa."

 

Eye-lock, and it takes a moment to sink in.

 

Oh.

 

(Again.)

 

Second epiphany of the day.

 

"So..." Seth clears his throat. "What was it like? When Gabrielle kissed you?" Because no one's ever kissed Seth, not really, and yeah, he's taking a big chance here, but if Ryan's saying what Seth thinks he's saying, then, maybe, that will change in the next few minutes. Or seconds. Hopefully seconds.

 

"I've kissed a girl before." Ryan's smirking a little, and Seth thinks Ryan wants him to push.

 

So Seth pushes. "Yeah, but Gabrielle's a woman. With... I'll bet she kisses different than the other girls you've kissed. I mean, she's not a Chino girl." Hopes he doesn't offend Ryan by saying that, but Ryan seems to get his nervousness, and his smirk turns into a smile. Seth scoots closer to Ryan.

 

"It was good." Ryan moves so slowly Seth's not he really is, but he is, and yeah, Ryan's getting closer. Finally. "Bold." Seth swallows. What was that Anna was telling him about confidence?

 

It was bold. And bold was good. So Seth should be bold now. But, he's never kissed anyone before, and he's sure Ryan's kissed a lot of girls. Seth doesn't want to go at this totally wrong.

 

Ryan's on his side now. It looks like his eyes are closed, and Seth takes a deep breath and stretches forward, pressing his lips against Ryan's. They don't feel as wet as they look, and it feels surprisingly... unexciting to be kissing Ryan right now. It's not supposed to feel like that. There are supposed to be sparks or something, but nothing happens. Seth pulls back, and frowns.

 

That's when Ryan's eyes snap open and he moves forward, slow-motion again, and keeps his eyes open when he kisses Seth on the mouth. Lips moving, and being open, is probably what makes it better this time, more real, and the tongue tracing his lips? Is very good. Seth tilts his head into the kiss, and tries to figure out how he can get more contact with Ryan. That is, until he feels Ryan's hand on his hip, urging him closer, and that makes all the difference. It's a whole-body kiss, not just lips and tongues but there's Ryan's hand, stroking his side, slipping under the hem of his shirt to trace patterns on his hip bone. Seth moans and rocks forward, trying to encourage Ryan to move his hand lower but Ryan moves away, panting, smiling just a little as he moves his hand up to Seth's jaw bone.

 

"How was that?" And Seth shivers, because Ryan sounds a little nervous, not totally sure of himself. And that's kind of hot.

 

"That was awesome." And yeah, maybe Seth's used that word a few too many times today, but man, he just got his first kiss. From Ryan. So Seth feels he has an excuse for using the same word a hundred times.

 

Ryan smiles again, and his eyes crinkle a little, and Seth grins. He knows it's time for him to go inside, but he doesn't want to leave just yet. "Think we could do it again sometime?"

 

Ryan laughs softly, and rolls onto his back. "Yeah." That's the last thing either of them says, for the rest of the time they lay together. By the time Seth's ready to go to bed, he knows he'll be spending the next week thinking about this kiss. And waiting impatiently to do it again.


End file.
